Arjona Daiki
by Joss Lenn
Summary: Aomine Daiki ha comenzado a escuchar a Ricardo Arjona y ha entrado a La Zona Musical. Ahora es su deber deleitar e iluminar (chiste) a los demás con su filosofía cucha.


Disclaimmer: Ni KnB ni Ricardo Arjona me pertenecen, a Dios gracias.

...

Había situaciones penosas en la vida, como el hecho de que Aomine Daiki desperdiciara todo su abundante talento filosófico en favor del basquetbol. Ya, era buenísimo en el deporte, ni alguien de pocas luces (chiste, chiste) podía negarlo, pero a saber qué tan lejos podía llegar con sus luminosas (otro chiste) metáforas. Todo un pensador, de esos que ya no existen en el mundo, eso o se dedican a filosofar en sus estados de Facebook.

Pero un buen día la tragedia ocurrió: Los oídos de Aomine fueron testigos de la lírica de un tal Ricardo Arjona.

¿Cómo es que un adolescente japonés había dado con un cantautor latinoamericano? Eso era un misterio. El caso es que lo había hecho y los resultados habían sido catastróficos.

─Dai-chan ¿Desde cuándo escuchas música en español?

Esa había sido la pregunta de Momoi, curiosa ante lo que oía ¿Español? Aomine con trabajos masticaba el japonés.

─ ¿Qué importa? Además no está hablando español, es guatemalteco, duh─ ese fue Aomine, élegamente desparramado en su cama con revista de dudoso contenido en mano y haciendo gala de sus vastos conocimientos─. Anda ¿Y a qué hora entraste a mi cuarto?

─Hace como dos canciones, cuando Arjona-san hablaban de pingüinos en la cama.

─Ah, sí, esa.

Ni siquiera se dignó a agregar algo más, siguió comiéndose con los ojos la revista que tenía. Si así estudiara… En fin. Momoi no era partidaria de las causas perdidas, mejor irse con dignidad y sin tanta metáforas en la cabeza. Aomine, tan perdido como estaba en su mundo arjonístico ni se inmutó.

Lamentablemente, antes de irse Momoi alcanzó a ver una hoja suelta en el escritorio, allí, coronando el marranero del mugroso que tenía como amigo. Era una hoja arrancada del cuaderno, de la que pudo descifrar una frase entre los garabatos de Aomine, esos que pretendían ser escritura.

_"__¿Cuáaaaando? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me marcaron tanto? ¿Cuáaaaando? ¿Cuándo nos ganó Seirin y escogimos el llanto?"_

Pues vaya.

Lo peor es que ella juraba y perjuraba que los días que le siguieron a ese descubrimiento, Aomine canturreaba ese estribillo y acompañado de una melodía espeluznante.

...

Esa no fue la primera ni la última vez que Aomine intentó imitar al ilustrísimo Arjona El Filósofo. No.

Sucedió en una de esas reuniones misteriosas entre los equipos que se daban con un poco más de frecuencia. Así es, La Generación de los Milagros y sus equipos compinches habían quedado para charlar un rato. Hasta habían venido Rakuzan y Yosen.

Que pensándolo bien, mejor que Yosen se hubiera quedado en la confiable y segura Akita. Allí el bueno de Himuro Tatsuya no hubiera sufrido con Arjona Daiki.

─ ¡La Zona!

─ ¡La Zona! ¡Esa Zona! ¡Tu luz es muy tenue!

─ ¡La puerta no se abría!

Para seguir el hilo de esa discusión había que tener un coeficiente intelectual elevadísimo. Eso o hablar el mismo idioma de Aomine, ese que desafortunadamente se le había pegado a Kagami.

Himuro, prudente como el que más, no se atrevió a meter su cuchara durante un buen rato, pero al final la curiosidad había ganado y abrió la boca para preguntar:

─ ¿Cuál es el secreto para entrar a la Zona? Por ejemplo… ¿Yo podría entrar?

Pobrecillo, la Zona lo excluía descaradamente. Y él que tanto amaba el basquetbol.

Aomine paró su debate intelectual con Kagami para dedicarle una mirada evaluadora. Himuro se mantuvo impasible, esperando el momento en el que ese prodigio del basquetbol soltara _La Verdad._

─El problema no es entrar a la Zona, el problema es que no puedes ¿Cómo encontrar la puerta en la Zona, si ni siquiera tienes llaves?

Y se puso a tasgiversar tanto la canción que los de Seirin se preguntaban si el espíritu de Izuki no había tomado posesión de Aomine.

Y si el ojillo visible de Himuro fuera pistola, el muy idiota ya estaría bien muerto. Muy bien, esa era la última que le hacían, mejor se regresaba a Los Ángeles. Al menos Shuu no salía con metáforas macuarras.

Riko lo presenció todo y se hizo una nota mental de no dejar que Kagami se siguiera juntando con Aomine para que este último siguiera contagiando a su jugador con su infinita sabiduría.

...

─ ¿Qué es lo que hace un basquetbolista seduciendo a la vida?

Se escuchaba en el gimnasio de Tōō una voz llena de pasión por lo que más amaba: basquetbol y filosofía barata.

Así es, para sorpresa de todos, Aomine Daiki –¿o deberíamos decir Arjona Daiki?- había asistido a la práctica para deslumbrar a todos con su destreza y claro, su aguarrientosa voz.

El capitán Wakamatsu estaba pensando muy seriamente en renunciar al equipo.

...

En algún lugar, del otro lado del charco, Ricardo Arjona escribía una canción para su próximo disco, ese al que le quería poner "Imparable". Y el idioma sería "guatemalteco", obviamente. Duh.

─El único que puede vencerme soy yo, tu luz es muy tenue y no sé si creas en el destino, Satsuki.

Ensayaba su canción, esa que segurito pegaba porque estaba aún más atestada de metáforas que las anteriores. No sabía de dónde había sacado esas ideas (ni quien era Satsuki, para el caso) pero ¿Y qué?

Hasta podría decirse que… había entrado a _La Zona Musical._

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! Ha sido años desde que subo un fanfiction, vengo y me aparezco con esto, así de decepcionante es la vida. No me culpen a mí por esto, que no se me habría ocurrido si Aomine no hablara con tanta metáforas del destino y la madre. Espero lo hayan… ¿Disfrutado?

P.D. ¿Ya estoy fuera del fandom?


End file.
